Smile
by OliviaH123
Summary: There's just something about Merlin. A little drabble about Merlin being cheerful. No slash, just friendship.
1. Arthur

_A warm smile is the universal language of Kindness._

 _-William Arthur Ward_

Merlin was weird. It wasn't an insult or a compliment, it was simply a fact. Everyone who met Merlin knew. There was just something about him. For some, it was apparent in the fact that he always stopped to help those in need, regardless of his own personal problems. Or that he somehow memorized the names of all of his co-workers, the rather large number of people that Merlin called friends ever growing in size. It was his cheeky, insubordinate attitude whenever he was in Arthurs presence or his ridiculous choice of attire that allowed anyone to recognize him from a courtyard away. It was his strange sense of humor and the way he made all the children laugh whenever they saw him.

But most importantly, In Arthurs opinion at least, it was his smile.

Merlins smile was one of the most amazing things Arthur had ever seen. Just one flash of that smile and crying children were placated, stressed servants went merrily on their way, and grumpy nobles hurried along, hiding their heads in order to disguise their laughter. Truly, Merlin's smile worked miracles. It embodied that _something_ that Arthur had seen the day they met.

Arthur remembered clearly the surprise he had felt the first time he met Merlin. A cheeky, smiling peasant willing to stand up to a prince? It was unheard of. And as Arthur had walked away that first day, having just sent Merlin to the dungeons for insubordination, he couldn't seem to stop smiling at that goofy grin Merlin had given the guards as he'd been dragged away.

It was moments like those that made life worth living. Arthur thought decidedly, shaking his head slightly and laughing as he looked through his window to see Merlin bump into a kitchen maid, help her pick up her basket of apples, and then flash her one of those smiles as he hurried back on his way.

Leaving a blushing maid staring after him.


	2. Gwaine

_A smile is the most beautiful attire that anyone can wear._

 _-Unknown_

To say Gwaine was surprised, would be a major understatement.

He was astounded. And, if he were being honest with himself, just a little bit jealous.

The object of his surprise and - _slight_ \- jealousy was currently sitting on a stool, sipping from a jug of mead, completely oblivious to the aggravation he was causing his drinking companion. Gwaine sighed, taking a chug from his drink before woefully turning back to Merlin.

It just wasn't _fair._

Why was it that skinny, outspoken _Merlin_ , was somehow the most sought-after man in Camelot?

At first, Gwaine hadn't noticed, what with him being banished within a week of his arrival and all... But upon returning to Camelot, he had found that apparently, Merlin was one of the most discussed people in the entire city.

Gangly, clumsy _Mer_ lin.

Gwaine was about ready to rip his hair out.

Silently, he watched Merlin from his corner of the bar, trying to decipher what exactly it was about Merlin that seemed to attract so many women.

The worst part about the situation, as far as Gwaine could see, was that Merlin was the most oblivious person on the planet. Gwaine had been forced to sit by and watch as multiple women practically threw themselves at him, only to be smiled at kindly, all attempts at flirtation completely ignored. So now, Gwaine was on a recon mission. He had to find out what it was about Merlin that made him so popular with the ladies.

Five minutes later, Gwaine had absolutely _nothing._

Merlin wasn't acting any differently then he did around the knights. He still had that tall thin frame, that messy black hair, and those bright blue eyes. He still waved his hands about wildly when he talked, and kept almost falling off the bench anytime he got to a particularly dramatic part of the story he was telling to a now growing crowd of people. In other words, he was just being Merlin.

It didn't make any _sense._

After five more minutes of careful observation, Gwaine finally had a theory.

It was the smile.

Anytime Merlin gave even the barest glimpse of anything resembling his usual grin, the _entire_ group practically _swooned_.

Deciding that he was going to need more time to test his theory, Gwaine leaned back in his chair and watched in amusement as Merlin sat in the middle of an increasingly large number of girls.

This was going to be _fun._

A week later saw Gwaine with a confirmed theory, a significant headache, and an angry Merlin chasing him through the castle corridors whilst shouting profanities.

Arthur laughing in the background.


End file.
